Missing Shadows
by Dawger41
Summary: Olivia, Casey, and Carrie once again. The detectives are put ona case having to do with children being forced to sell drugs. Can the detectives save these children before they are hurt by the cruel streets of New York and their boss Sonny Corrinthos?
1. Chapter 1

Elliot and Olivia are running down the street chasing a guy that has been selling drugs to kids down the street. "Freeze Valco." screams Elliot still running after him. They keep running until they get to an alley. Elliot still looking for the guy doesn't see what Olivia sees. "We lost him." says Elliot. "Elliot." says Olivia. "What." says Elliot looking at what Olivia was looking at. They both look at a small boy surrounded by blood near his bike.

At the Crime scene Elliot and Olivia are trying to gather info. There are cops everywhere putting up yellow tape and the press is getting hot. The CSI people were taking pictures and looking for finger prints. One came up to Elliot and Olivia. "Did you get anything?" asks Olivia. "Not yet, we found a few finger prints but they could be the boys." said the CSI man. "Where did the boy go?" asks Elliot. "Back to Dr. Warner." says the man.

Olivia and Elliot walk into Dr. Warner's examination room to find her looking at the boy. "I'm glad you both are here." says Warner. "Did you find anything?" asks Olivia. "This boy was shot in the heart with a 30 mill." says Warner. "Anything else?" asks Elliot. "Under his finger nail I found traces of crystal meth." says Warner holding up the young boys arm. "This kid was on meth?" asks Elliot. "No, I ran some blood tests and there are no traces of meth on him." says Warner. "So are we thinking our killer had the meth, and this boy grabbed on to some in the struggle?" asks Olivia. "I don't think so; there are no signs of struggling on his body. No cuts or bruises which make me believe he knew his killer." says Warner.

In the crib Elliot and Olivia walk up to Captain. "What did Warner have to say about the boy?" asks Captain. "He had traces of meth on him and he probably knew his attacker." says Elliot. Then Munch and Finn walk in. "We found out who your boy was." says Finn. 'Who?" asks Olivia looking intrigued. "Miguel Corrinthos" says Munch. "Corrinthos why does that sound so familiar?" asks Elliot. "Because Miguel's father is Sonny Corrinthos one of the leading drug distributors in the city." says Finn putting up his picture on the board. "That would explain the meth under Miguel's finger nails." says Elliot. "Bad drug deal gone wrong, Miguel gets caught in the crossfire." says Munch. "Finn can you get in touch with some of you contacts?" asks Captain. "I'm on it." says Finn heading out the door.

Finn is on the street talking with a guy. "Skills what can you tell me about Corrinthos?" asks Finn. "Just that the guy is crazy man, you cross him he'll drop you." says Skills. "I know all this man, give me something new." says Finn. "Man, I don't know just that the guy has people everywhere watching the corners making sure that his people are protected when dropping the goods." says Skills. "What about his son Miguel?" asks Finn. "His son I see him riding his bike after he gets home from school, Kind of a weird dude man. I never known a teenage boy to ride his bike so much." says Skills. "Teenager, his son is eight." says Finn. "No homie, I'm trippen your right the younger one is Miguel I was talking about the older one." says Skills. "He has another son?" asks Finn.

At the crib Olivia and Elliot are looking at paper work at Elliot's desk when Finn walks in. "What did you find?" asks Elliot. "Nothing much except Miguel has an older brother like thirteen or something." says Finn. "What's his name?" asks Elliot. "Luis." says Captain walking up to the three. "How did you know that?" asks Finn. "He just walked in saying he needed to talk to a cop about information about Corrinthos, he's in room 2." says Captain pointing. Elliot and Olivia walk into room 2. "Hi Luis my name is Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson." says Elliot. Luis not smiling just looks at them. Elliot and Olivia sit down. "Where's Miguel" asks Luis. "I'm sorry but your little brother was found dead." says Elliot. "I know that, where is he though?" asks Luis. "He's being examined so we can figure out who killed him." says Elliot. Olivia still looking at him starts talking. "Luis, we need you to tell us what you know about Miguel's death." said Olivia. "Our mother died when Miguel was like 4 or something of a drug overdose so my dad started taking full responsibility of us." says Luis. "Your dad Sonny Corrinthos." says Elliot. "Yeah Sonny Corrinthos." says Luis. "My dad sells drugs to people all over the city." says Luis sniffling. "On deliveries his shipments started to get hijacked and he started losing men." says Luis. So he made Miguel and me deliver them on our bikes." says Luis. "If we didn't or argued he beat us." says Luis. Elliot and Olivia look at each other. "Luis this isn't your fault." says Olivia. "Yes it is." cries Luis. "Miguel is dead because of me, I didn't protect him. I should have been there for him." says Luis. "Listen to me Luis Miguel didn't die because of you." says Elliot. "Luis you can make sure that Miguel gets justice." says Olivia. "How?" asks Luis. "If you testify against your father for drug trafficking." says Elliot. "I can't." says Luis panicking. "I know it's scary but you can do it." says Olivia. 'I can't you don't understand." says Luis. "What is it?" asks Olivia. "I can't testify because there is six other boys one being my other little brother that are being forced to deliver drugs." says Luis. Olivia and Elliot look terrified.

It's like twelve a clock and Casey and Olivia are asleep in their apartment when an alarm goes off. Casey gently gets up. "Do you got it?" asks Olivia. "Yeah I got it sweetie go back to sleep." says Casey putting on her robe. Casey walks out and into her daughter's room. She goes in Carrie's night stand and takes out her insulin and her needle. She inserts the insulin and then flicks the needle. Next she removes the covers and lifts Carrie's shirt so she can see the skin right above the hip. Then she gives Carrie the insulin shot. Carrie fidgets a little bit but doesn't wake up having gone through this about a thousand times before. Casey brushes Carrie's hair comfortingly and then puts the insulin back in the nightstand. After she turns off the lamp and leaves the room. As she climbs back in bed, she gives Olivia a kiss on the cheek. "She okay?" asks Olivia. "Yeah she's fine." says Casey. About thirty seconds later Olivia's phone rings. "Oh my god." says Olivia as she reaches over to grab her phone. "Benson." she answers. "Okay, I'll be right there." says Olivia.

Olivia walks in the crib to find Captain drinking coffee. "Where is he?" asks Olivia. "He's in room 3 with Elliot now." says Captain. Olivia walks into the room to find Elliot talking with the man. "Who is this?" asks the man. "Detective Benson." says Olivia. "Oh maybe you can give me my son." says Sonny. "We have your son on drug smuggling Corrinthos he's not going anywhere with you." says Elliot.

"Drug Smuggling that's a bunch of bull." snipes Corrinthos. "No actually it's not, we have proof of him delivering drugs." says Olivia. "Look, I've already lost one son because of stupid ass cops like you and I'm not going to let you take my other son." says Corrinthos. "Nice try, but Luis isn't going anywhere with you tonight." says Corrinthos. "Fine, whatever but I'm bringing my attorney here tomorrow and you two are going to pay." says Corrinthos getting up while fastening his jacket button and walking away. "You think he bought it?" asks Olivia. "I hope so, but he will be back tomorrow I guarantee it." says Elliot.

The next day Casey is in an interrogation room talking with Corrinthos and his lawyer Hanson Craig. "Casey you know as well as I do that the minor should be released under his father's custody." says Hanson. "We have Luis smuggling meth, this isn't a drug that we take lightly." says Casey. "Just give me my son okay lady." says Corrinthos. "Sonny." says Hanson. Sonny throws his arms up in the air. "We are still investigating the case and until we find some answers Luis is going to stay in our supervision." says Casey. "You can't do that." says Hanson. "I can, and I'm going to." says Casey. Right then Captain opens the door. "Can I have a word?" asks Captain. Casey nods and heads to the door. Outside the door are Olivia, Elliot, and Finn putting on their jackets. "What's up?" asks Casey. "We got a lead on where he's hiding the other boys, can you keep them preoccupied for a little longer?" asks Olivia. "Yeah no problem." says Casey. "Alright let's go." says Elliot. Then the three detectives head out. They drive until they get to a house. Olivia on her walkie talkie shouts orders. "Alright wait on my command." she yells. Elliot and Finn run up to the house and nod to each other then Elliot kicks through the door. The two men walk into the house holding their guns ready to shoot. Olivia right behind them checks the closet be the front door. Elliot motions to go upstairs and the three head upstairs. "Oh my god, over here." yells Elliot. Elliot rushes into the room right by the stairs with Finn and Olivia right behind him. There are two young boys around ten years old lying on the ground. Elliot checks for pulses but doesn't find anything. "There dead." says Elliot wiping the sweat from his brow. Olivia starts to talk on the walkie talkie. "Two boys are dead, and the house is empty send a squad to look around the neighborhood and then get backup here stat." says Olivia. Elliot gets up picks up a chair and throws it against the wall. "Elliot." screams Olivia. "We were too late." yells Elliot. "Elliot we're gonna get this rat bastard." says Finn. "We still have four boys out there." says Olivia. "Yeah unless there dead too." says Elliot.

In Warner's examination room she is looking at some x-rays that were done on the boys. Elliot and Olivia walk in looking for more answers. "What did you find?" asks Elliot. "These boys were dead long before you got there, I'd say about 6 hours prior. "says Warner. "How did they die?" asks Olivia. "They were killed by a blunt trauma to the abdomen." says Warner. "What?" asks Elliot. "Take a look." she starts as she heads to one of the boys she uncovers the sheet to reveal a large bruise on his stomach. "How did he get this?" asks Olivia. "My guess would be somebody sat on him causing too much strain to his inner organs causing them to shut down the other one looks identical." says Warner. "Have you told Luis yet?" asks Warner. "No we're going up there right now with the pictures of the boys so he can idea them." says Olivia. In an interrogation room Luis is sitting in a chair waiting for the detectives to come in. "Did you find the other boys?" asks Luis. "No we didn't" says Elliot sitting across from him. "What's wrong?" asks Luis looking at Elliot. "We got a lead on where the boys might be and when we went there, there were two boys that were killed." says Elliot pulling out the two pictures of the boys. Luis looks at the picture and then starts to cry. Then in a fit of rage he gets up and throws his chair, then he flips the table. Elliot rushes over to him and grabs a hold of him. "It's my fault, it's my fault their dead." cries Luis. "Luis, listen to me, none of this is your fault." says Elliot holding on to the boy. Elliot then turns around Luis and talks to him again. "This wasn't your fault." says Elliot. Then Luis falls into Elliot's arms.

The next scene is Elliot taking Luis into the Werner's examination room. "Are you sure you can do this?" asks Elliot. "Yeah I'm sure." he replies. Elliot nods to Werner and she takes the two sheets off of the boys. Luis looks at them then puts his hand on his forehead. "The one with the cut on his face is Jorge Gonzales. The other boy is his cousin Diego Sanchez. They were our neighbors, they lived with their grandmother." says Luis. After he identifies the boys Werner puts the sheets over the boys again. Elliot looks at Luis. "We are going to do everything we can to make sure no more boys die." says Elliot. Luis nods at him.

The next scene is of Elliot and Finn knocking on the boys' grandmother's door. Nobody comes. "Mrs. Gonzales?" questions Elliot. Finn and Elliot look at each other and then Finn knocks down the door with his foot. "Oh my god what's that smell?" asks Elliot. "Elliot look." says Finn. The boys' grandmother is on the couch rotting. She must have been dead for weeks. "Looks like the boys haven't been here in a while." says Elliot.

At the station the detectives are looking at files and drinking coffee. When Werner comes in. "What's the news on the grandmother?" asks Captain. "Mrs. Gonzales died of a heart attack two weeks ago." says Werner. "Two weeks, that means the boys have probably been spending more time with the Corrinthos clan." says Elliot. "Where is Luis?" asks Munch. "Luis is in protective custody right now." says Captain. "Are you sure Corrinthos can't find him?" asks Olivia. "I am positive." says Captain. "It seems like we're missing something." says Elliot looking at the door. "Okay we have Miguel who was shot and killed on the way to make a delivery, and then we have the other two boys killed in their own meth base." says Munch. "We need to figure out where the next two boys are before they get killed." says Olivia. "But who's killing these boys?" asked Elliot. "It could be a rival drug organization or Corrinthos clan is doing damage control." says Finn. "You really think Corrinthos would kill his own son?" asks Captain. "I've seen what guys who get rapped into selling drugs will do man, they kill anybody that threatens their sells." says Finn. "Where are some more places we can look for these boys?" asks Captain. "Devlin Campbell." says Olivia looking at a file. "Devlin Campbell, who's he?" asks Elliot. "Devlin Campbell was arrested in 2004 for possession of meth." says Olivia. "So." says Elliot. "Devlin Campbell is seen in this picture with Sonny Corrinthos." says Olivia. "You think this is our guy?" asks Elliot. "Well right now we have to look at every lead." says Captain. "Okay we'll go check it out." says Elliot. Elliot and Olivia then both leave.

They knock and knock at Devlin's door but nobody answers. As Elliot gets ready to knock down the door a man comes out of his house. "Campbell's not home." says the man. "You know where we can find him?" asks Olivia. "Why you looking for him?" asks the man. "We're detectives, we just have to ask him a few questions." says Elliot showing the man his badge. "Devlin goes to work everyday to a warehouse on Skid Road." says the man. "I thought the city shut that warehouse down six months ago." says Elliot. "I'm just telling you what I heard detective." says Elliot. Then Olivia gets on her cell phone. "Finn, you and Munch head over to the warehouse on Skid Road bring back up that might be where the lab is." says Olivia. Then Olivia and Elliot head over to the car and start speeding off. At the warehouse Olivia and Elliot get there before anybody else does. "Let's go." says Olivia. "Alright." says Elliot as they step out of their car. They head over to the warehouse and Elliot opens up the garage door. They open it up to find nothing except empty bottles and the smell of meth. "Crap they cleaned out they must know we're on their tale." says Elliot. Then Finn and Munch run in. "Nobody." says Finn throwing his arms up in the air. "Wait do you hear something?" asks Olivia. "Hear what?" asks Elliot. "I hear it too, it sounds like it's coming from over there." says Munch. The detectives rush over to a side of the warehouse; it's really dirty and gross. "Over there underneath those tarps." says Munch. Elliot and Finn head over and pull away two big blue tarps. Under the tarps lie to young boys who couldn't have been older then 7. They both look to have been shot and beaten up pretty badly. "Oh my god." says Elliot. One of the boys was gasping for air. Olivia flips her phone. "We need a bus now at the warehouse on Skid Road, two young boys with severe wounds but both are alive." says Olivia as she heads over to the other detectives.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital Elliot and Olivia are sitting in the waiting room. Then the doctor walks through. "How are they?" asks Olivia as she and Elliot stand up. Both of the boys are in critical condition right now. One boy has severe brain damage and hasn't regained consciousness. The other boy is a little better off but not by much." says the doctor. "What now?" asks Elliot. "We keep an eye on them; the boy with brain damage is in surgery right now trying to get the swelling to go down around his brain. The other boy is getting blood transfused into his body." says the doctor. "Okay thank you doctor." says Elliot. "If one of the boys doesn't wake up, then I really don't think we have a chance in hell of catching Corrinthos." says Elliot. "I know." says Olivia. Then Olivia's phone rings. "Benson." she answers. "You did?" she asks. "Okay thanks I'll tell him." says Olivia. "What is it?" questions Elliot. "Finn and Munch found out who the boys were." says Olivia. "One boy is Max Lopez and the other one is Ricardo Prinze." says Olivia. "They were both placed in foster care but when their foster mother was killed the boys were mysteriously not found." says Olivia. "So Sonny kills the foster mother and kidnaps the kids." says Elliot. "Yep." says Olivia. 

The next scene is of all the detectives looking at the board. When Casey comes rushing in. "Myself along with my boss wants to know why you guys haven't found these guys with three boys dead and two barely holding on." says Casey. "We're doing everything we can Casey." says Olivia. "Well it's not good enough you need to find Corrinthos now and bring him in. There are still two boys out there." says Casey. "The press is having a field day saying this is our tax dollars at work we can't even stop a child serial killer." says Casey. "You think we like finding these boys dead." yells Elliot. "I think you guys better find this guy quickly before any more lives are taken and the SVU department is black listed in the city." says Casey. 

At Casey and Olivia's apartment the family is sitting around the table eating dinner. The dinner is a pasta salad with tossed salad and French bread. All three of them are sitting quietly eating their dinner. Carrie looks at both of her moms noticing that they have barely said a word to each other since they got home. "You guys got in a fight at work again didn't you." Carrie says. Casey and Olivia both look at their daughter. "We didn't get in a fight at work we just had a disagreement." says Casey. "I wouldn't say a disagreement as munch as a lecture." Olivia says after putting a bite of pasta salad in her mouth. Casey just stares at Olivia. Carrie looking at both of her parents says "Okay, well I think I'm going to finish my dinner in my room there's got to be a hockey game on somewhere in the world." says Carrie as she gets up. Carrie looks at both of her moms. "Yeah, alrighty then." she says as she heads to her room. "Make sure to check your blood sugar after you're done eating. " says Olivia. Carrie gives her the thumbs up while she's walking away. Casey watches Carrie close her door. "What was that all about?" asks Casey. "Casey you were definitely out of line today." says Olivia as she looks at Casey. "Out of line, excuse me but I'm not going to be all nice and friendly when there are little boys dying in the streets." says Casey as she grabs her plate and heads toward the kitchen. Olivia picks up her plate and heads over to. "You think we're not trying the best we can to find these boys, we haven't been working on anything else Case." says Olivia. "I know that, but it doesn't change the fact that Sonny is still out there with two boys still missing." says Casey. Olivia shakes her head and looks at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I blew up at you guys today, everybody is just a little stressed." says Casey putting her head in her hands. Olivia looks at Casey and then heads over to her and puts her hands on her shoulders rubbing them. "Casey we are doing everything to find those boys." Olivia says. Casey looks up. "I know." says Casey. Then Olivia and Casey kiss. Just then Casey's phone starts ringing. Casey let's out an arggh and goes over to her phone. "A.D.A Novak." she says. "Hanson is doing what?" asks Casey. "Yeah okay I'll be there in half an hour don't let those men out of your sight." Casey says as she hangs up the phone. "What was that about?" asks Olivia. "Corrinthos and his attorney are at the station demanding his son back they say they have papers from a judge demanding his return to his father." says Casey. "If Luis goes into the care of his father he's going to be the next dead boy on our list." says Olivia. "I'm going to call Elliot tell him we need drop their organization now. "Okay I'm going to go say goodnight to Carrie and make sure that she took her insulin." says Casey. Then Olivia's phone rings she looks at the idea and sees that it's Elliot. "I was just going to call you." Olivia says. "Yeah Casey told me…. He's awake." Olivia says.

Elliot and Olivia rush through the hospital. "Dr. Pricket." says Elliot. "Oh yes detectives I thought you would like to know that Max has woken up." says the doctor. "Is he okay?" asks Olivia. "Yes but when he woke up he saw Ricardo lying next to him with ventilators in his mouth and he panicked, we sedated him and put him in a private room." says Dr. Pricket. "Can we talk to him?" asks Olivia. "Yes of course he is in that room over there, he's awake now." says the doctor. Elliot and Olivia head over to the room. They both walk in to a young boy staring out the window. "Max my name is Elliot and this is my partner Olivia and we are detectives how are you feeling?" he asks as he heads over. "I hurt all over." Max says. "I know buddy but your going to be okay alright the doctors here are going to make sure that you are all better in know time." says Elliot. "What abut Ricardo?" asks Max. "They are doing everything they can to help Ricardo too." says Olivia heading over and sitting by Elliot. "You know what you can do to help Ricardo." says Elliot. "What." Max says. "Do you think you can tell me what happened to you boys? Asks Elliot. Max shakes his head. "Max we know that you and the other boys were being forced to sell bad things for some bad men but you're not in trouble okay sweetie none of this is your fault. You didn't do anything wrong so it's okay for you to tell us everything that happened." says Olivia. Max thinks about but then replies okay. "Ricardo and I were playing with my car toys in our room at Sonny's house, when two of Sonny's men came in and told us we needed to make another delivery. So we went with them and they took us to the warehouse where they were cooking the bad stuff that smells. The men brought us to Sonny. Sonny didn't look very happy." Max began. "Why was Sonny angry?" asks Elliot. "He told us that the other boys were misbehaving that they weren't doing their jobs. Sonny then yelled at us accusing of us of not doing our jobs too." Max began saying, Olivia and Elliot just listened to him. "Then he told us that he was going to kill us if we tried anything funny just like he killed Miguel, Jorge, and Diego. Ricardo then got really mad and ran toward Sonny almost hitting him. But Sonny hit him first. Then Sonny said I guess I have my answer. I tried to go help Ricardo but Sonny was beating him so badly. Ricardo was crying but he kept fighting. I got away from the two thugs that were holding me and I went to try and help but then Sonny started to lay into me two. He just kept hitting me and when I fell to the ground he kicked me hard." Max said kind of crying. "After Ricardo and I were both on the ground Sonny pulled out his gun I watched him shoot Ricardo twice once in the stomach and then through his head. That's the last thing I remember." says Max. "Max I promise you that Sonny is going to pay for what he did to you and Ricardo." says Elliot. Max wipes away a tear.


	3. Chapter 3

The next scene is of Corrinthos and his attorney in Casey's office. Casey walks into the door. "My client wants his son back now Casey." says Hanson. "I don't think so." says Casey. "What are you talking about I want Luis now." yells Sonny. Then Casey opens up the door to reveal Finn and Munch. "Sonny Corrinthos you are under arrest for the murder of four children and injuring two more children." says Munch as he heads over to Sonny and cuffs him. "This is bull you don't have anything on me." says Corrinthos. "Don't say anything Sonny, I'll deal with it." says Hanson. "Well I see he has a lawyer so I think you can skip that part." says Munch. "Goody, you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." starts Finn as he heads out the door.

The next scene is of Elliot and Luis walking into Max's room. "Luis." says Max happily. Luis rushes over to Max and gives him a hug. "How are you feeling buddy?" asks Luis. "Much better now that you're here." says Max. Luis sits by Max and Elliot stands over him. "Luis have you guys found Bennie and Carlos yet?" he asks. "Bennie and Carlos those are the other boys right." says Elliot. "Yep Bennie Santi and Carlos my little brother." says Luis. "No they haven't found them yet." says Luis. "Max is there anything you can remember today about where they might be?" asks Elliot. "Yeah I think I woke up a little bit after they shot me and I heard them mention a shipment in New Jersey." says Max. "A shipment?" asks Elliot. "Yeah, at like a marina or something they mentioned Mulligan's." says Max. "Mullligan's Bait shop that place has been closed for years." says Elliot. "That's where they are, let's go Luis." says Elliot. "Can I stay here with Max?" asks Luis. "Okay I'll get a cop up here to watch the door." says Elliot as he heads out. Elliot then calls up Olivia. "Olivia I know where the boys are I think." says Elliot. "Okay I'll pick you up there in five." Elliot says as he begins to run across the hospital.

The next scene is of Olivia and Elliot driving in a car. "It's over there." says Olivia pointing to a building. "Okay fall in on my command." Olivia says through the walkie talkie. Elliot and Olivia rush over to the building. Olivia stands clear and Elliot kicks the door. "Now move, move." yells Olivia. "Everybody freeze stand where you are." yells Elliot to about 7 men who are packaging up meth and guns, one of them is Devlin. "Put your weapons down now and your hands up in the air." yells Olivia. Then the cops come in and start kicking away the weapons. On the ground now all of you put your hands behind your back now move it move it." says Elliot. Then men do as there told and get on the ground then the detective arrest them.

At the station Elliot and Casey are talking to Devlin in the interrogation room. Olivia and Captain are looking through the glass with Finn and Munch. "I'm not saying anything." Devlin shouts not looking at Casey and Elliot. "You don't have to say anything, we found two dead boys in your house your going down for 1st degree murder." says Elliot as he gets closer to the guys face. "yeah whatever." he says. "Devlin you know your getting the death penalty right." says Casey. "Oh yeah but first the inmates are going to live to torture you first they hate men that kill little kids." says Elliot. "Fine stop, what do I get if I tell you what I know?" asks Devlin. "I am willing to drop the death penalty. You'll serve the rest of your life in jail, but you'll be alive." says Casey. "Okay I'll tell you what I know. Sonny sold the street rat Bennie or whatever to another drug company as a delivery boy." says Devlin. "what about Carlos?" asks Casey. "Sonny killed him, said he was to much of a risk to his operation." says Devlin. "Sonny killed him." says Elliot angry. "Yeah, a couple days ago." said Devlin.

The next scene is Elliot walking into another room where Sonny is sitting. "I want my attorney." says Sonny. "Now listen here you son of a bitch I don't know how somebody can make young children let alone kill them but your going straight to hell." says Elliot. "We have you Sonny and this time you are going to pay. You are going to pay for those little boys that you killed and you will never get your hands on Luis." says Elliot as he later heads out the door.


End file.
